Sous l'Océan
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Bruce et Clark parcourent l'océan, explorant sa beauté. Jusqu'au jour où ils font une bien étrange découverte quelque part dans l'immensité du Pacifique. UA


Hello,

cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus rien posté. Mais cet été, pendant le nano de Juillet, j'étais tellement au désespoir pour écrire mon roman que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic à la place. Du coup, me voici sur un nouveau fandom.

Cette histoire est plutôt légère, surtout faite pour me détendre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Là ! fit soudain Clark en pointant une direction de son bras tendu.

Bruce tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Au premier regard, il ne vit rien de particulier, si ce n'est l'étendue de sable blanc qui constituait l'îlot perdu quelque part dans l'Océan Pacifique. Puis, il repéra le corps. Il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux blonds et ses épaules pâles, le reste lui était caché par un monticule de sable, si tant est qu'il y ait un reste. Parfois, l'océan était cruel et il ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux navigateurs qui s'y aventuraient. Le blond allongé sur le ventre dans le sable devait être l'un d'entre eux, même si, de ce que Bruce pouvait en voir, il n'avait pas l'air d'être en mauvais état.

Les deux hommes firent changer de cap à leur bateau. L'homme blond était sans doute déjà mort depuis quelque temps, mais ils pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose pour sa famille, qui attendait très certainement une confirmation de sa mort.

Bruce détourna la tête en direction de Clark. Les yeux bleus de l'homme semblaient voilés. Bruce soupira un peu avant de frotter le dos de son compagnon sans rien dire. Il savait que Clark était sensible à ce genre de chose. Mais il devait tous les deux se préparer, il n'était sans doute rien arrivé de beau à cet homme depuis qu'il était mort. Il s'était peut-être même fait grignoter certaines parties par la faune marine. Et si ce n'était pas ça, ce serait les insectes.

Bruce et Clark firent échouer leur bateau sur la plage. Ils en sortirent souplement, tous les deux bien habitués. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le cadavre. En avançant, ils remarquèrent que l'homme avait l'air jeune, quelques années de moins qu'eux-mêmes.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Bruce en serrant la main de Clark.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête. Alors, Bruce continua à avancer.

Lors que le monticule de sable ne leur gêna plus la vue, deux choses leur sautèrent aux yeux. La première était le harpon transperçant le flanc gauche de l'homme. La deuxième était l'énorme queue de sirène rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que…, fit Clark en s'immobilisant.

La queue était rattachée à la taille de l'homme où les écailles rouges semblaient se fondre dans la peau pâle. L'appendice était impressionnant, faisant facilement dans les deux mètres, voir même deux mètres cinquante si Bruce prenait en compte tous les filaments de la nageoire caudale. Elle était d'un rouge magnifique, empli de reflets dorés suivant comment le soleil frappait les écailles. La nageoire caudale, qui était toujours dans l'eau, bougeait en rythme avec la vague, dans un ballet plutôt dépressif. Il était clair que l'homme, s'il pouvait toujours être qualifié ainsi, avait été blessé dans l'eau, sans doute par des pêcheurs. Puis, il s'était traîné sur cet îlot, y usant de ses dernières forces. Et cela remonta un goût bien amer dans la bouche de Bruce.

-Regarde, fit soudain Clark qui s'était accroupi pour mieux observer la créature.

Bruce s'accroupit à son tour. Clark avait pris une des mains de la créature dans les siennes, dévoilant des doigts liés par une fine membrane translucide.

Bruce se contenta de grogner. Il était logique que l'évolution ait doté cette créature de mains palmées. D'ailleurs, de là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir les branchies qui ornaient les côtés du cou. Il pouvait d'ailleurs les voir remuer. D'un mouvement vif, Bruce tourna sa tête en direction du dos de l'homme-créature. Il compta de longues secondes dans sa tête avant de le voir se soulever faiblement.

-Clark ! cria-t-il. Il respire encore ! Va chercher la pharmacie !

Clark ne se le fit pas dire deux fois alors qu'il retournait au bateau en courant. En attendant, Bruce examina avec plus d'attention la blessure de la créature. Elle était sérieuse, mais elle aurait pu être bien pire. Le harpon avait traversé son flanc juste en dessous des côtes et loin de la colonne vertébrale. Pour l'instant, l'hémorragie était faible, mais lorsqu'ils auraient enlevé le harpon elle deviendrait plus importante. Ils allaient devoir briser la flèche pour cela.

Étonnement, le petit filet de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie était aussi rouge que le sang d'un être humain. Et Bruce se demanda un instant ce que cela voulait dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça, car Clark revint à ses côtés, leur imposante trousse de pharmacie en main. Ils étaient plutôt bien équipés, après tout on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver en mer. Mais ils n'étaient clairement pas préparés pour retirer un harpon du torse d'un homme. Il avait besoin d'un hôpital. Mais Clark et Bruce ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'y emmener, le trajet durerait des jours et il serait mort bien avant d'y arriver.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard anxieux, avant de se plonger dans leur tâche.

En premier lieu, ils nettoyèrent la blessure du mieux qu'ils purent, ôtant les grains de sable qui s'y étaient glissés. Clark étendit un tissu stérile sous le flanc de l'homme, avant que Bruce le repose délicatement dessus. Bien qu'il ignorait si la créature avait la même biologie qu'un homme, Bruce désinfecta la plaie en versant le liquide le long de la hampe du harpon. À côté de lui, Clark prépara plusieurs compresses et des bandages. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard, vérifiant que l'autre soit prêt, avant que Clark ne brise la hampe du harpon en deux. Ils purent ainsi l'ôter de la blessure. Puis, ils appliquèrent tous les deux des points de compression sur la blessure afin d'essayer d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Rapidement, Bruce se mit à recoudre les deux plaies, pendant que Clark maintenait les compresses en place. Une fois cela fait, ils purent poser des bandages. Le tout leur prit bien plus de temps qu'ils l'auraient souhaité et fut fait dans des conditions bien moins stériles que recommandé. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Déplaçons-le, fit alors Bruce.

Les deux hommes prirent la créature sous ses bras et le traînèrent au centre de l'îlot. Il était bien plus lourd que ce qu'il laissait penser. Mais cela était sans doute dû à sa queue qui rajoutait un poids conséquent à sa silhouette d'homme. Alors, ils se contentèrent de le traîner plutôt que le porter. Ils firent cependant attention à ce que rien ne dérange le travail qu'ils venaient d'effectuer sur sa blessure. Ils le déposèrent sur le dos sur le sable chaud. Ensuite, ils s'arrangèrent pour fabriquer un paravent de toile afin de le protéger du soleil.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut le garder mouillé et froid comme certains mammifères marins ? demanda Clark.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Bruce en observant la créature. Mais je pense que ce serait bien de faire ça pour sa queue.

Bruce se détourna donc pour aller chercher un seau dans leur bateau. Il le remplit d'eau de mer et en aspergea doucement la créature. Pendant ce temps, Clark le fit boire un peu, soulevant sa tête avec délicatesse. Après cela, Clark alla prendre son appareil photo et son carnet de notes.

-Tu vas parler de lui dans ton article ? demanda Bruce, en s'installant à l'ombre sous la toile, proche de l'homme-créature afin de pouvoir l'observer un peu plus en détail.

Clark était journaliste. À l'origine, c'était pour lui qu'ils faisaient leurs voyages en bateau. Car ses articles parlaient très souvent des océans. Bruce l'accompagnait dans tous ses voyages. Parce qu'à part profiter de sa fortune, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, et il préférait le faire avec la personne qu'il aimait. Ils étaient donc tous les deux des navigateurs expérimentés, ayant l'habitude de la faune marine. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose comme leur blessé.

-Non, répondit Clark. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Bruce hocha la tête, puis il se plongea dans la contemplation de leur blessé. Outre ses mains palmées, ses ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'autre chose. Sa peau était pâle, mais c'était peut-être dû à la perte de sang plus que sa véritable carnation. Ses branchies ne semblaient plus fonctionner comme précédemment, mais Bruce pouvait toujours voir son torse se soulever. La bouche de l'homme-créature était légèrement entrouverte. Il avait donc probablement deux systèmes respiratoires suivant s'il était dans l'eau ou non. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Clark, son carnet en main.

-Peut-être qu'elle l'aide à capter des genres d'ultrasons, proposa Bruce.

-Tu as vu ses dents ? fit Clark en ouvrant la bouche de l'homme.

Ses dents étaient bien plus pointues que celles d'un humain, elles étaient plus à l'image de celles des requins, des dauphins ou des orques.

-Ça me paraît plutôt évident qu'il est carnivore.

Clark hocha la tête, laissant la bouche de la créature se refermer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas montré la moindre signe qu'il avait senti le toucher de l'humain. Cela n'était pas vraiment bon signe, mais Clark et Bruce espéraient que ça allait s'améliorer.

Clark voulait voir les yeux de la créature. Alors il lui écarta gentiment les paupières, découvrant un œil bleu. Plus foncé que ceux de Bruce, mais plus clair que ceux du journaliste. La pupille se rétracta en une fine ligne verticale, comme celle d'un chat ou de certaines espèces de requin.

-À mon avis, il doit plutôt être une créature des profondeurs, avança Bruce. Avec des yeux pareils.

-Ça expliquerait qu'on n'en ait jamais vu d'autre avant aujourd'hui.

-Oui, peut-être.

Clark prit alors quelques photos, puis les deux hommes se mirent à étudier la queue de leur blessé. Le journaliste essaya de la mesurer grâce à ses pas, mais il n'arriva pas à un résultat plus précis que ce qu'il avait pu déduire à première vue. Par contre, il remarqua que les écailles s'affinaient vers la nageoire. Celle-ci avait quelques déchirures, mais rien qui ne semble véritablement inquiétant.

-Sa nageoire doit bien faire un mètre, un mètre cinquante de large, lança Clark.

-Il doit être du genre rapide, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un attribut esthétique, lui répondit Bruce.

-C'est frustrant, soupira Clark en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais qu'il se réveille et qu'il réponde à toutes mes questions, comme dans les films. Mais je doute qu'il parle anglais.

-Je ne crois pas non. J'espère juste qu'il ne se montrera pas agressif.

Clark rendit à Bruce son petit sourire inquiet.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse nous faire grand-chose sur la terre ferme et dans son état, nota-t-il justement.

-On ne sait jamais, fit Bruce en se relevant pour remplir le seau d'eau.

Encore une fois, il aspergea doucement la queue de la créature. Celle-ci ne broncha pas.

Bruce et Clark passèrent le reste de la journée à prendre soin de leur patient. Celui-ci ne montra pas le moindre signe d'éveil. Alors, les deux hommes allèrent se coucher sans arrière-pensées, après avoir mangé. Ils s'installèrent dans leur bateau, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Clark posant son menton sur le crâne de Bruce, légèrement plus petit que lui. Ils ne dormirent pas particulièrement bien, ayant perdu l'habitude de dormir sans le roulis des vagues.

C'est sans doute pour cela que le bruit les réveilla facilement. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de grincement aigu quelque peu désagréable. La première pensée qui les traversa tous les deux fut que leur blessé était réveillé. Ils sortirent de leur bateau en catastrophe, voulant éviter que la créature se blesse d'une manière ou d'une autre, apeurée comme elle devait être.

Sauf qu'ils avaient tort.

Aux côtés de leur blessé, il y avait une autre de ces créatures.

Il semblait que c'était aussi un homme. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, un peu plus longs que le blond. Il était de dos, mais c'était évident qu'il était plus musclé que le blessé. Avec leurs lampes de poche, Clark et Bruce pouvaient parfaitement voir son dos musclé. Sa peau était moins pâle, et il avait l'air un peu plus vieux aussi, plus du même âge que les deux hommes. Et sa queue était verte. Elle était composée de plusieurs tons différents, et elle semblait même briller légèrement. Comme si elle était phosphorescente. Clark ne put retenir un son émerveillé devant cette vision presque magique.

Bruce jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au sol. Il aperçut des traces dans le sable montrant bien que leur visiteur s'y était traîné à la force de ses bras.

C'était de la deuxième créature que provenaient les cris. Il semblait vouloir essayer de réveiller le blessé. Quand il sentit les humains approcher, il se détourna dans leur direction. Sous la lumière de leur torche, ses pupilles se rétractèrent au minimum. Ses yeux étaient bruns et en colère. Il se mit à grogner, montrant les dents.

-Je crois que c'est son ami, avança Clark.

-Ouais, et il ne va plus nous laisser nous approcher, fit Bruce déjà fatigué de la situation.

Effectivement, alors qu'ils avançaient pour aller contrôler l'état de leur blessé, leur visiteur ne quitta pas sa position défensive.

-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, ni à toi ni à ton ami, tenta Clark paume en avant.

La créature grogna de plus belle. Elle n'était peut-être pas dans son univers sur terre, mais Bruce se méfiait de ses griffes et de ses dents. Et il était à peu près sûr qu'un coup de queue ne pouvait pas être agréable. Alors la situation était assez tendue. Mais un cri de douleur la désamorça assez efficacement.

Leur blessé venait tout juste de se réveiller, et il souffrait apparemment.

Là, Clark et Bruce n'hésitèrent plus, ils profitèrent que leur visiteur se soit tourné en direction de son ami pour courir à ses côtés. D'un coup d'œil, ils vérifièrent s'il n'avait pas d'autre blessure, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était assez évident que la blessure causée par le harpon le faisait souffrir. À tel point que cela l'avait réveillé et le faisait se tordre dans tous les sens.

-Il lui faut quelque chose contre la douleur, cria Bruce en essayant de plaquer le blessé au sol pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

Immédiatement, le visiteur essaya de l'attaquer, pensant que c'était lui qui faisait souffrir son ami. Bruce dû lâcher les épaules du blond pour maintenir le brun à l'écart. Clark agrippa le blessé par les épaules, essayant de le clamer en l'attirant contre lui, comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant.

-Il lui faudrait de la morphine, résuma le journaliste. Mais on n'en a pas.

-Prends ce qu'on a, lui cria Bruce en repoussant les griffes du brun.

Clark fouilla dans la trousse à pharmacie, à la recherche du paracétamol. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver un moyen de faire avaler le médicament à la créature dans ses bras. Le plus simple serait de le mettre dans sa nourriture. Sauf qu'il ignorait exactement ce qu'il mangeait. Est-ce qu'un reste de sardine ferait l'affaire ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait sous la main de toute manière. Clark dut reposer le blessé, avant de sprinter jusqu'au bateau pour y chercher les restes de nourriture. Étrangement, quand il revint, le brun tourna sa tête dans sa direction et arrêta d'attaquer Bruce. Sans doute avait-il senti le poisson… Mais les créatures sous-marines n'étaient pas censées avoir un sens de l'odorat très développé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il le regarda cacher le médicament dans différents petits morceaux de poisson et les donner à son ami. Une fois qu'il eut mangé, ce dernier sembla se calmer un peu, ne gémissant plus que sourdement, bien qu'il était évident que le paracétamol n'avait pas encore fait effet.

Clark poussa un soupir. Observant les deux créatures échanger des grincements. Mais bientôt, le blessé se rendormit ou retomba dans l'inconscience. Le brun leur lança un regard noir avant de s'allonger à côté de son ami.

Bruce et Clark se jetèrent un regard.

-Viens ici que je soigne tes griffures, fit le journaliste.

Après cela, ils retournèrent dormir, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient retrouver le lendemain matin.

Le soleil chauffant leurs peaux nues les tira agréablement de leur sommeil. Ils s'étirèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant encore un instant de leur proximité. Clark se pencha pour embrasser doucement Bruce.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Bruce se contenta de grogner, sans doute pas tout à fait correctement réveillé. Cela fit rire le journaliste, qui finit par s'extirper de leur lit, allant préparer le café. Ils le burent tous les deux en regardant l'océan comme ils en avaient l'habitude chaque matin. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers la toile tendue. Elle abritait toujours les deux créatures.

Une fois son café terminé, Bruce se chargea de remplir le seau d'eau de mer. Il en aspergea doucement la queue de leur blessé. Ce dernier se redressa un peu sur ses coudes, ses yeux bleus l'observant derrière ses cils blonds. L'humain lui adressa un petit sourire et la créature en fit de même, avant de produire quelques petits grincements. Les bruits réveillèrent l'autre homme-créature. Celui-ci jeta d'abord un regard à son ami avant de fusiller Bruce du regard. Alors quand il revint avec son seau plein, il fut beaucoup moins délicat à l'égard du brun.

-Comment va Barry ? demanda alors Clark en approchant avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Barry ? Nota Bruce.

-Celui avec la queue rouge, soupira le journaliste. On n'allait pas continuer à l'appeler le blessé !

-Ne t'attache pas trop, prévint Bruce. Ce sont des créatures sauvages, elles ne vont pas nous accompagner à la maison.

Clark leva les yeux au ciel, dans le dos de son ami. Il n'était pas complètement stupide, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir profiter du temps qu'il avait en leur compagnie.

-Et comment tu as choisi d'appeler le brun au caractère exécrable ? demanda Bruce.

Cela fit rire le journaliste.

-Étrangement, il me rappelle quelqu'un, fit-il avec bonne humeur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Bruce les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Hal, il s'appelle Hal.

-Où vas-tu chercher ces noms ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, sourit Clark avant de s'accroupir aux côtés de Barry.

Le journaliste défit précautionneusement les bandages du blond, afin de voir l'état de la plaie. Bien qu'il fasse très attention, Barry émit quand même un sifflement de douleur. Cela fit immédiatement réagir Hal qui essaya de protéger son ami en s'attaquant à Clark. Alors, comme la veille, Bruce n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de maîtriser le brun. Malgré qu'il soit plutôt maladroit sur la terre ferme, il avait quand même une force prodigieuse, qui mettait Bruce en position difficile.

-Du calme, fit-il à la créature.

Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas réagir à ses paroles. Continuant d'essayer de protéger son ami contre une menace qui n'existait pas.

Finalement, Clark repansa Barry, et le blond se calma, se pelotonnant contre son ami, ce qui l'apaisa lui aussi.

-Ça va prendre un certain temps à guérir, informa Clark. Je… Bruce, je pense qu'il ne serait pas sage de continuer notre voyage. Je me sentirais trop mal de partir, en sachant qu'il n'est pas encore remis.

Bruce s'y attendait. Clark avait parfois vraiment trop bon cœur.

-Que vas-tu dire à la rédaction ?

En effet, le patron du journaliste ne serait surement pas content de recevoir un article incomplet.

-Je m'arrangerais, fit Clark.

-Bien, mais nous devrons partir lorsque nous aurons épuisé nos provisions, même si… Barry… n'est pas guéri.

-Oui, je sais.

Bruce hocha la tête, satisfait qu'ils se soient mis d'accord.

Les deux hommes laissèrent donc les deux créatures tranquilles. Ils s'occupèrent de manger leur petit-déjeuner et de faire un peu de rangement dans leur bateau. Ils profitèrent ensuite de l'eau turquoise de l'océan, explorant les récifs avec masques et tubas. Ils passèrent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que des bruits ramènent leurs regards sur l'îlot. Là, Hal se traînait jusqu'à la mer.

C'était absolument ridicule et très peu gracieux. Et ça n'avait pas non plus l'air facile. Clark eut un mouvement dans la direction de la créature, sans doute pour aller l'aider. Mais Hal grogna dans sa direction. Bruce se contenta de croiser les bras, un peu menaçant. Il n'allait pas laisser le brun s'attaquer à Clark. Heureusement, ce dernier n'insista pas plus, se contentant d'observer.

Quand il atteint enfin l'eau, Hal s'y laissa glisser avec grâce. Il était rapide. Clark n'hésita pas avant de plonger à sa suite, voulant sans doute l'observer, alors Bruce le suivit, quelque peu curieux lui aussi.

Hal n'alla pas très loin, se contentant de nager un peu au-dessus du récif. Sous l'eau, sa queue était encore plus magnifique. Les éclats de ses écailles semblaient se mouvoir avec lui. Sa nageoire était complètement déployée ayant l'air d'être suspendue mystiquement dans l'eau. Définitivement, il était magnifique, dommage pour son caractère. Bien qu'il soit sans doute dû à l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son ami.

Hal semblait chercher quelque chose dans le récif. Entre temps, deux poissons-nettoyeurs l'avaient rejoint et s'occupaient de retirer des peaux mortes et autres parasites sur sa queue. Montrant qu'ils étaient habitués à la présence de son espèce.

-Tu as vu ça ?! fit Clark à Bruce lorsqu'ils durent remonter à la surface pour respirer.

-Oui, répondit la milliardaire. C'est très intéressant.

Même si Bruce n'avait fait aucune étude dans le domaine, il était très intéressé par la biologie marine à force de côtoyer Clark.

Les deux hommes replongèrent sans attendre, ayant peur de louper quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais Hal continuait de parcourir le récif, mais il était évident qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Et il sembla enfin le trouver après quelques instants. Il se rua alors sur les coraux, sa nageoire le propulsant très facilement. Pendant un moment, il sembla se battre avec quelque chose, puis toute l'agitation retomba alors qu'il se dégagea pour reprendre un peu de hauteur. Dans ses mains, il y avait un poisson, mort, qu'il porta à sa bouche pour le manger en plusieurs coups de dents. Il recommença le même manège deux fois. La troisième fois, il ne mangea pas le poisson, le gardant juste dans sa bouche. Après cela, il en attrapa encore un avant de se rediriger vers la plage.

Bruce et Clark le suivirent, se doutant bien de ce qu'il allait faire. Ils avaient pensé nourrir Barry quand ils dîneraient, mais Hal les avait devancés. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'eau pour trouver le brun en train de se traîner sur la plage, un poisson dans la bouche et un autre dans une de ses mains.

-Clark, fit Bruce avec un signe de tête pour la créature.

Le journaliste acquiesça. Et tous les deux, ils le portèrent, le traînèrent, jusqu'à Barry, malgré qu'il se débatte. Heureusement, il sembla s'apaiser en voyant son ami. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec de petits grincements joyeux. Hal l'aida à manger ce qu'il avait pêché.

-Ils sont mignons, sourit Clark.

Bruce haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

Clark lui sourit et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ce sont tous les deux des mâles, nota Bruce.

-Et alors, nous sommes aussi tous les deux des mâles.

Clark alla poser une de ses mains sur une des fesses de Bruce, appréciant grandement le contact. Mais son compagnon lui fit lâcher prise d'un petit coup dans le bras. Le journaliste rit, faisant se retourner sur lui les trois personnes présentes sur l'île. Barry poussa lui aussi des petits grincements joyeux, qui pouvaient sans doute être interprétés comme un rire.

Trois jours passèrent, et les deux hommes profitèrent de chaque seconde. Clark put prendre quelques photos du récif. Il prit même Hal en train de chasser en photo, bien que cela ne soit destiné qu'à son usage personnel. Bruce fit le tour de l'îlot à pied, plusieurs fois, appréciant d'être ainsi seul au milieu de nulle part. Barry semblait s'impatienter, même s'il souffrait encore et Hal était un peu moins méfiant. Le quatrième jour, l'orage éclata au-dessus de l'îlot, alors que les deux hommes étaient en train d'observer le récif. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention au temps qui se gâtait, jusqu'à ce que la pluie tombe. À ce moment, ils sortirent de l'eau en courant. Ils devaient sécuriser leur bateau. Et il était de toute manière dangereux de rester dans la mer pendant un orage.

À peine eurent-ils posé les pieds sur la plage, qu'ils virent Barry et Hal serrés l'un contre l'autre visiblement terrifier par l'orage. La toile qui les protégeait normalement du soleil claquait sous le vent.

-Va démonter la toile, je vais au bateau, cria alors Bruce pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent.

Clark hocha la tête avant de changer de direction.

Malgré la tempête, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à craindre. Déjà, elle n'était pas très violente et de plus, ils étaient sur la terre ferme, ce qui rendait tout beaucoup plus facile. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Clark de devoir se battre à moitié avec la toile pour pouvoir la replier contre lui, tout cela sous les yeux paniqués de Barry et Hal.

Le journaliste courut jusqu'au bateau en criant : -On ne va pas les laisser là au milieu de l'île avec la tempête.

-Hal peut très bien retourner dans la mer, où il ne craindra plus rien, lui répondit Bruce en s'assurant que les voiles du bateau étaient correctement fixées. Barry ne peut pas faire de même, sa cicatrisation n'est pas encore assez avancée.

-Je sais. On pourrait le prendre avec nous dans le bateau.

Bruce ne parut pas particulièrement enchanté par cette idée, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et la cabine serait bien assez grande pour accueillir le blessé.

-Très bien, répondit alors le milliardaire.

Clark rangea la toile avant de retourner vers les deux créatures.

-Il faut que tu retournes dans l'eau, lança-t-il à Hal, espérant qu'il le comprenne alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'accroupit et se saisit de Barry, le portant comme une princesse. Le blond paniqua un court instant avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de l'humain. Puis, Clark se releva en gémissant. Il avait oublié que Barry était plus lourd que l'aspect de son torse le laissait penser. S'il avait fait plus attention, l'humain aurait remarqué le regard incendiaire brun qui le suivait. Mais Clark était trop occupé à ramener Barry au bateau en toute sécurité, ce qui impliquait de ne pas marcher sur sa nageoire qui traînait dans le sable.

Passé les premiers instants, Barry sembla apprécier être dans ses bras. Il s'agita dans tous les sens, voulant observer les alentours depuis ce nouveau point de vue en hauteur. À moins qu'il pensait que Clark allait le remettre à la mer. Dans tous les cas, il fit trébucher un peu le journaliste. Mais ils finirent par arriver au bateau. Là, il y avait quelques marches à descendre pour atteindre la cabine. Clark les finit sur les fesses, car elles avaient été rendues glissantes par la pluie et Barry était trop large pour passer la porte. Le journaliste avait dû passer sur le côté ce qui n'avait pas aidé son équilibre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Bruce depuis le pont.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Clark, Barry sur les genoux n'appréciant clairement pas d'être à l'intérieur du bateau.

Le blond s'était remis à reproduire ses grincements, que les deux hommes soupçonnaient de plus en plus d'être des ultrasons ou quelque chose d'approchant. Dans tous les cas, Hal les entendit et se mit à lui répondre en se traînant sur le sable. Et c'était franchement désagréable. Autant de le voir se déplacer ainsi que d'entendre leurs cris à tous les deux. Parce qu'ils étaient trop aigus pour que ce soit mélodieux à l'oreille humaine.

Clark était en train d'installer Barry sur une banquette, après lui avoir donné un peu de poisson pour l'occuper lorsqu'il entendit Bruce dans les escaliers : -Arrête de bouger imbécile ! sembla s'énerver le milliardaire.

À peine quelques secondes après un grand fracas se fit entendre, et Hal et Bruce glissèrent tous les deux dans les escaliers dans un méli-mélo de bras, de jambes et de queue. Ce qui fit rire Clark.

Le journaliste quitta les côtés de Barry pour aller aider les deux autres qui n'étaient visiblement pas contents.

-Arrête de rire, pesta Bruce lorsque Clark l'aida à se relever.

Bien évidemment, cela n'aida pas le plus jeune à se calmer, bien au contraire. Excédé, le milliardaire alla s'isoler dans un coin de la cabine. Pendant ce temps, le journaliste installa Hal à côté de Barry, ce qui parut le clamer, ou en tout cas le rendit moins agressif. Le blond commença alors à partager les bouts de poissons que Clark avait disposés devant lui.

La pluie frappant la coque du bateau assourdissait tout. Mais cela donnait une ambiance un peu feutrée à l'intérieur de la cabine. Et Clark en profita pour observer les deux créatures interagir. Il y avait dans leurs actions quelque chose de définitivement mignon. Hal avait une manière très particulière de regarder Barry. Comme s'il devait à tout prix le protéger contre vents et marées. Clark savait qu'il avait parfois le même genre de regard pour Bruce. Surtout quand des personnes mal intentionnées essayaient de salir sa réputation à cause de leur relation. Et cela arrivait bien trop souvent au goût du journaliste. Mais il évita de trop y penser, ils ne pouvaient pas lui nuire ici, au milieu de l'océan.

-Ils sont définitivement trop mignons, fit-il à voix haute avec un sourire.

Cela attira l'attention de Bruce qui jeta un coup d'œil aux deux créatures.

-À mon avis, tu te fais trop d'idées Clark. Leur tendresse peut être due à d'autres sentiments. Ils sont peut-être frères.

Clark n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer une parole pour faire part de son scepticisme à Bruce, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Je sais qu'il ne se ressemble pas, argumenta le milliardaire. Mais on ne sait pas comment ils se reproduisent. Sont-ils vivipares ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des similarités avec les êtres humains que c'est le cas. Et il est tout à fait possible qu'ils n'aient qu'un parent en commun.

-Ou ils sont un couple, résuma Clark qui trouvait cette explication bien plus simple.

Bruce se contenta de soupirer, mais il vint tout de même s'assoir à côté du journaliste.

La tempête, bien que peu menaçante, dura tout de même plusieurs heures. Ils finirent tous les quatre par s'endormir, même si leur position était tout à fait désagréable pour une nuit de sommeil. C'est pour ça qu'ils se réveillèrent tous courbaturés le lendemain.

-Je suis trop vieux pour ça, ronchonna Bruce alors qu'il s'étirait pour essayer de diminuer la douleur dans ses membres.

Heureusement pour lui et Clark, les créatures ne s'étaient pas encore réveillées. Parce qu'il était sûr que si ça avait été le cas elles auraient fait un boucan d'enfer. Il était plutôt étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas, car lui et Clark n'avaient pas vraiment été discrets. Et Hal était complètement écrasé par Barry. En effet, ils avaient tous les deux glissé pendant la nuit et le blond avait fini par se servir de son ami comme un coussin.

-Ne dis pas ça, contredit Clark en s'approchant du milliardaire, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bruce ne le laissa pas partir ainsi. Posant sa main sur sa nuque, il approfondit le baiser et le journaliste gémit doucement. Il ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de la taille de Bruce, le resserrant contre lui, appréciant sentir tout son corps contre le sien, malgré leurs vêtements. Il laissa même une de ses mains sur les fesses du milliardaire, le faisant essayer de se fondre contre lui de manière très satisfaisante.

Un grincement qu'ils commençaient à connaître les interrompit et les fit se séparer.

Malgré qu'il soit étalé sur la banquette, le regard de Hal était tout de même extrêmement perçant. Il semblait voir quelque chose au-delà d'eux deux, mais Clark ignorait complètement de quoi il s'agissait. Dans tous les cas, il alla aider la créature à réveiller Barry pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'installer plus confortablement et manger un morceau.

En ouvrant les placards, Clark se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient plus tant de provisions que ça. S'ils voulaient assurer leur retour, ils allaient devoir se mettre en route aujourd'hui. Le journaliste caressa un instant l'idée de le cacher à Bruce, parce quoi qu'il en dise, ça lui fendait le cœur de laisser Barry et Hal ici seuls. Bien qu'il était tout à fait conscient qu'ils savaient parfaitement se débrouiller sans lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cependant, son bon sens l'empêcha de cacher quoi que ce soit à Bruce. Déjà parce qu'il voulait que le milliardaire lui fasse confiance, et ce n'était pas en lui mentant qu'il arriverait à cela. Et ensuite parce que Bruce finirait par le savoir, comme pour tout. Alors, le cœur lourd, Clark annonça la nouvelle.

-Nous partirons dans l'après-midi, fit alors le milliardaire. Mangeons le petit-déjeuner, puis on s'occupera de la blessure de Barry et après nous pourrions plonger un peu avec eux afin de leur dire au revoir. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de les photographier tous les deux vers le récif.

-Oui, murmura Clark, l'émotion lui montant un peu trop dans la gorge.

Il essaya de reprendre contenance en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Bruce n'était pas dupe alors il le laissa faire, se contentant de venir lui frotter brièvement le dos.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, ne se sentant pas trop de traîner, ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire avant leur départ. Ils donnèrent aussi à manger à leurs deux visiteurs qui produire moult grincements de plaisir. Puis, ils les sortirent tous les deux de leur bateau, les déposant sur la plage, à proximité de la mer.

Hal n'attendit pas pour se laisser glisser dans l'océan. Mais il n'alla pas loin quand il remarqua que Barry ne le suivait pas. En effet, le blond était retenu sur la plage par Clark et Bruce. Ils l'avaient allongé sur le dos afin de pouvoir observer sa blessure. La cicatrisation avait commencé, heureusement car ils allaient être obligés de retirer les fils qui maintenaient les bords de la plaie ensemble. S'ils ne le faisaient pas eux-mêmes, Barry ne pourrait pas les enlever correctement lui-même. Alors pendant que Clark maintenait la créature, Bruce coupa les fils avec des petits ciseaux. Il fut le plus délicat possible, ayant peur de rouvrir la plaie par mégarde. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, un petit filet de sang s'échappa quand même de la blessure. Bruce l'épongea rapidement. Heureusement, ce n'était rien de trop grave, Barry s'en remettrait rapidement.

-Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, souffla Bruce.

Il était tout de même un peu frustré de devoir laisser le blond alors qu'il n'était pas complètement remis, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lui et Clark devaient aussi faire attention à leur propre sécurité, l'océan ne leur pardonnerait pas.

Après cela, Clark et Bruce finirent de s'équiper pour la plongée. Le journaliste avait son appareil photo en main, celui qui supportait d'être immergé. Alors c'est le milliardaire qui prit Barry dans ses bras pour le ramener dans l'eau, et ainsi éviter qu'il ne se blesse plus en se traînant sur le sable.

Clark ne put résister à l'envie de prendre une photo. Bruce de dos, en maillot de bain, ses muscles saillant sous l'effort, Barry dans ses bras dont on ne voyait que la queue d'un rouge vibrant et d'éclairs brillants, et au loin, Hal semblant les attendre avec impatience, visiblement appuyé sur quelque chose se trouvant sous la surface.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
